Latvian Dating Plan
by Fabulolz
Summary: I kneeled in front of her, "I am Seborga. But you can call me your honey bunny. " I kissed her delicate hand. She had soft skin. She then turned bright red. "So, who are you? " I asked, gazing at her with my loving charm. "I am Latvia." (SeborgaxFem!Latvia. Rated T for some swearing and inappropriate scenes)


_All you need is love, love is all you need._ _\- Beatles_

* / * / * / * / *

 **Latvian Dating Plan**

 **A Seborga x Fem!Latvia Love Story**

 **Seborga: A.K.A Romeo Vargas:**

We met on accident. I wasn't exactly supposed to climb in through the window of the women's restroom. And I wasn't supposed to get knocked out by landing face first into a porcelain sink. I certainly was not expecting to wake up and find myself face to face with a pretty girl. And maybe it wasn't the best idea to wink at her, which resulted in a slap and getting kicked out of the bathroom immediately.

However, that is not how I met Latvia.

She had been the one to save me from drowning in blood protruding from my nose as I lie half dead in the hallway of the world members building. I was not supposed to be there. As a micronation, I'm not considered a country. But I thought if I just snuck in through the open window and introduced myself, they might think I'm cool enough to join their little league.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

I blame Sealand.

Okay, now getting back to Latvia...

She was a cute little one and smelled of undeniable fate. They should probably make that a candle scent. Granted, I would be the only one to buy it, but still, you never know.

"Sir? Are you alright? " She was worried for me which made my heart rise above where my chest was. I felt as though I could practically cough it up and give it to her right then.

Sadly, all I could do was smile dumbfoundedly at her with my nose still dripping thick red liquid.

And you know what I said to her?

"You're the prettiest flower in the garden."

But it sounded more like:

"Yeh da priest fur in da gurden. " I spoke as muddled blood got all over her plaid skirt. Funny, I thought I had more teeth than this...

"Huh? I don't speak that language..." She tilted her head at me, blue eyes filled with concern.

I continued to impress her by spitting out the two teeth I thought were lost. Now they were found.

"Oh dear... You're looking a bit pale..." She didn't seem to mind the fact there was somebody else's incisors in front of her feet.

I nodded, laughing slightly like she was telling a funny joke. I laughed so hard that I fainted. Must have been a funny joke, because it killed the audience .

* / * / * / * / *

When I decided it was a good time to open my eyes, I realized I was not in my own bed and not in my own home. I was on a couch which was not mine. I panicked thinking that Romano's curse was coming true.

 _One day you'll wake up on some girl's couch, and the next thing you know she's asking you which flowers will look best for the wedding._

And when Latvia came walking in, I freaked out.

" I THINK ROSES WOULD LOOK NICE! " I screamed.

"What are you talking about? "

"Are we getting married? "

"I don't think so..?" She seemed confused.

"We could." I winked at her.

"No thanks. I'd rather not... " She blushed slightly, "Who are you anyway?"

I kneeled in front of her, "I am Seborga. But you can call me your honey bunny. " I kissed her delicate hand. She had soft skin.

She turned bright red.

"So, who are you? " I asked, gazing at her with my loving charm.

"I am Latvia."

I panicked again, "YOU'RE SEALAND'S BFF?!"

"What's a BFF? "

"It can stand for many things! Best Friend Forever, Butt Fuck Friend, or Boy Friend Forever! " I gasped. If she belonged to Sealand, I would die on the inside and maybe outside!

"I don't think of Sealand like any of those things..." She deadpanned. How cute!

"Oh thank goodness! " I hugged her, " Now you can be my girlfriend! "

"You don't even know me..." She looked down awkwardly. Was it something I said?

"Don't worry about it! I'll take you out to dinner a lot, supply you with stuff that comes with being my lover, and then we can have sex whenever you're ready!"

"WHA?!" Her face flushed a pink color.

"Relax. That can wait until later down the road." I reassured her, "I like to take things slow. It's more romantic that way. "

"... Okay... I'll go on a date with you, but... If I don't like it I'm not doing it again!"

I chuckled, "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

S: Huh. Funny. My teeth are back in my mouth...

L: Um... I kind of put them back in for you...

S: WHAT?! THAT'S GROSS!

L: I-I wore gloves!

S: NO! I DON'T MIND THAT! THOSE TEETH WERE SITTING ON THE FLOOR! WHO KNOWS WHERE THAT CARPET HAS BEEN!

* * *

 **Thanks so much reading! I know this pairing is total crack, but I can't help but love them! X3 please comment and fav, I love the feedback!**


End file.
